happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mellow
Para ver su contraparte, véase Malloa. |Color = Gris Oscuro |Edad = 34-39 (HTF2) 46-51 (HTF3) |Miedo = Incendios Perder para siempre a Wollem |Gustos = Reliquias Lectura Antigüedades Dormir La guitarra eléctrica Meditación Comida Dibujo Filosofía |Disgustos = Moras (Alergia) Ser tratado de villano La tecnología (A veces) La carne Bromas pesadas |Etiquetado Como = El Acertijo |Amigos = Zippy Lumpy Fantasie Bonnie Handy Wingles Bonnibel Nutley Blasen Toothy Swallon Dawn "Wood" Black Berry |Enemigos = Jigoku Cuddles |Nummuertes = HTF2: 13 HTF3: 1 HNE: 6 |Primeravictima = Handy |Numvictimas = HTF2: 15 HTF3: 5 HNE: 19 |Primera Aparición = HTF2: Mellon' of Dare HTF3: ??? HNE: ??? |Última Aparición = HTF2: An Old End and A New Beginning HTF3: ??? HNE: ??? |Género = Masculino |Nombre Completo = Yuri Steklov |Intereses Románticos = Bonnie (Rompieron) Fantasie |Primera Muerte = HTF2: Death Dream HTF3: ??? HNE: ??? |Fondo = Black |ColorBorde = DarkCyan |ColorCuadros = DarkCyan |ColorFuente = Grey |ColorFuenteenCuadros = White |BordeCuadros = Black}}Mellow (Мягкий / Myagkiy; Pronunciación: Melo) es un personaje de Happy Tree Friends 2 y Happy Tree Friends Go! creado por Sr. Handy. Apariencia Mellow es un lobo de color gris con colmillos en vez de dientes de conejo, lleva puesto un abrigo de color negro, una vez se lo quitó, mostrando que lleva una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas, tiene cabello gris y bigotes del mismo color. En HTF3 Usa la misma vestimenta, pero ahora lleva un gorro celeste y se ha dejado crecer los bigotes, también usa pantalones azules. En Happy not Ever Es de estatura alta, tiene piel clara, cabello y ojos negros, viste su abrigo negro con una cremallera abierta, mostrando una camisa blanca, junto unos pantalones azules y unas zapatillas blancas desgastadas sin cordones (ya que secretamente no sabe atárselos), junto a un pequeño collar que asemeja su cadena. Es algo robusto. Personalidad Lo único que Mellow quiere es que no lo molesten, si no lo haces, no hay drama, sin embargo, su carácter explosivo y fácil de irritar le ha dado mala fama entre los habitantes de la ciudad y si estalla es difícil controlarlo. Pero a pesar de eso, Mellow tiene un buen corazón y un sentido alto de justicia y honor, pero también es frío y calculador, sabiendo cuando hay que hacerlo y cuando no. Se muestra más preocupado en leer, comer, dormir y jugar videojuegos que en hacer amigos, pero no deja de lado sus responsabilidades, aunque a veces quisiera. Por otro lado puede no ser tan despreocupado y ante una injusticia, el reacciona. Tiene una relación algo tensa con su abuelo. Después de Become to The Past Parte 2 sigue con la misma personalidad, sólo que un poco más abierto y sociable. Frases Estas son las frases más famosas de Mellow en la serie: #'Rayos y Centellas' ("Lo dice casi siempre que algo sale mal, a veces con un tono áspero"). #'Interesante, cuéntame más' (Una respuesta sarcástica cuando algo no le interesa). #'Estas muerto!!!!' ("Snow Go!"). #'No lo entiendes, amigo? No me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños, se trata de un problema personal que te dejaría sin dormir por décadas' ("Little Patience"). #'AAAGH, NO PUEDO CREERLO!!! No entendiste mi punto? Por que insististe en hacer una fiesta???' ("Little Patience"). #'Aaaah esta bien, pero sólo esta vez, de acuerdo? Vamos por el pastel' ("Little Patience). #'Eres un buen amigo, siento mucho haberme enojado, sólo querías ayudarme' ("Helpless Helps"). #'Ziiippyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!' ("Helpless Helps"). #'Sabes? Hemos estado saliendo un tiempo y yo, tengo una sorpresa para ti....te interesa?....Genial, estaré esperandote en el "Happy Restaurant"' ("Tales Under the Case"). #'TODO ES TU CULPA!!!!' ("Tales Under the Case"). #'Basta, ya probaste ser un problema, no tienes remedio' ("Become to The Past"). #'Adios, completo idiota' ("Become to The Past"). #'Quien eres tu? DIME!' ("Play This Game/Become to The Past Parte 2"). #'Perdón por decir que te odiaba y todo era culpa tuya, estaba frustrado......Genial me encanta el helado' ("Play This Game/Become to The Past Parte 2"). #'Déjala en paz' ("Forget the Past"). #'Ya basta, no te molestes en intentar lo imposible, ya no siento nada por ti, porque gracias a ella, logré olvidarte' ("Forget the Past"). #'Solo hasta que dejes de actuar raro' ("Hell or Wear"). #'No hay mucho tiempo, tienes que detener a Blasen, se apoderó de mi cuerpo y quien sabe que hará ahora y no importa si sufro daños, sólo acaba con el' ("A Spell to Malice"). #'Tu no eres nadie para hablar así de mi abuelo, ¿Que te has creído? Por muy cruel que sea sigue siendo Todo el tiempo te quejas de las cosas menores que hago, eres un dolor en las muelas ¿Lo sabías? Pues ya no te soporto, he sido muy paciente contigo aunque ni Dawn lo crea, pero me has llevado a mi límite y no te aguantaré una más!!!!' ("Joined by Force"). #'Yo también te odio, princesita' ("Joined by Force"). #'Bueno, al menos ya no intentarás separame de Fantasie, eso es bueno' ("Chained Off"). #'Si quieren pasar inadvertidos pónganle unas gafas de sol o pintenle los ojos para que parezcan abiertos' ("Causes of Torment"). #'No puedo creer que se creyeron la falsa pelea' ("War Couples"). #'Interesante, dímelo de nuevo en 1.000 años, cuando me importe' ("Mothers of Duck"). #'Supongo que nuestra vieja rivalidad era de familia, literalmente' ("Mothers of Duck"). #'Creen que no siento nada? Que todo lo que me dicen me resbala? Creen que soy feliz ignorando lo que dicen de mi (Furioso) NO, es un infierno peor que el propio infierno......Todo lo que he oido de ti son quejas, siempre quise ayudarte con tus problemas, pero siempre te desquitabas conmigo, como aquel día en que volviste a casa....TE PREOCUPAS ÚNICAMENTE POR TUS PROBLEMAS Y NO TOMAS EN CUENTA QUE TENGO LOS MIOS y si no fuera así nunca lo demostraste conmigo........(Llorando) Tu eres joven, yo casi cumplo 30, yo no pedi ser así, mi carácter, mi rabia, mis conflictos con mi abuelo que aún siguen, fue algo que tuve que pagar.........Estoy harto de que la gente me trate como una mala persona, ellos nunca sabrán como me siento, y tu tampoco, ¡¡¡NADIE LO SABRÁ!!!' ("Enough, Let me in Peace"). #'No, no sabes y nunca sabrás, sólo dejame, no quiero que nadie venga a fingir lastima conmigo' ("Enough, Let me in Peace"). #'Si como sea, lamento esa escena cursi que hice antes' ("Enough, Let me in Peace"). #'Quisiera poder decir lo mismo' ("Stop and Look Me!"). #'Le arrancaré el corazón a Dawn si se le ocurre matar a ese idiota antes que yo' ("Stop and Look Me!"). #'Te tengo, Handy, estás a salvo' ("The Ending of All Times"). Apodos *Mel - Por algunos *Raro - Por Monchis (una vez) *Melvin - Por Lumpy *Que Mello - Por Guffaw (una vez) Episodios de Mellow HTF2 Muertes Famosas *Death Dream *Hell or Wear *A Spell to Malice *Dolling' if Bleed Roles como Protagonista #Mellon' of Dare #Snow Go! #To Kill a Mocking-Bear #Music Disaster #Prickly Situation #Things That Go Dump in the Night #Helpless Helps #Little Patience #Death Dream #Become to The Past #Play This Game/Become to The Past Parte 2 #Forget the Past #Hell or Wear #Rage Against the Will #Joined by Force #A Last Chance #No Memory #Chained Off #Voodoo You Are? #¡Curses! #The Ring House #Not Speak and Yeah Read Roles como Secundario #Recipe of Murder #Gifts for Obligation #Seen a Bad Scream #Tales Under the Case #Keep Your Dirty Hands Out of My Diary! #Dolling' if Bleed #One Thing I Wish to Forget #Rocket Power! #Ice Slide Up #As Form a Band #Power of Attorney #A Night in a Ghost City Roles de Aparición #Enemies Until The End #Sinking Droop for Funt (Cuadro) #Life of Trains (En un cuaderno) #Stroke (En una estampilla) Películas #Happy Tree Movie HTF Breaks #Ninguno Love Bites #Night of Fright Kringles #Snow Biz #Death Grass #Breaking the Head En HTF3 Muertes Famosas * Apariciones Mayores # Apariciones Menores # HTF Breaks # Love Bites # Kringles # Ocupaciones #Arqueólogo - Varios episodios #Estudiante de manejo - Mellon' of Dare #Empleado de la tienda de música - Music Disaster #Miembro del escuadrón de rescate - Earth Quaker #Chef - Recipe of Murder #Médium - Seen a Bad Scream #Taxista - Hell or Wear #Empleado en la ferretería - Dolling' if Bleed #Músico - As Form a Band #Superhéroe - Power of Attorney Muertes En HTF2 Sus muertes, aunque pocas, son bastante lentas y dolorosas, y por lo general involucran su cabeza, objetos metálicos, aplastamiento, falta de sangre y en ocasiones sus objetos extraños, su taza de supervivencia sería de 65,9%. #Don't Time Leave: Es partido a la mitad por las manecillas del reloj, más tarde es aplastado por el péndulo de éste. #Death Dream: Es comprimido luego de caer por una cascada mientras estaba enredado en un alambre de púas. #Hell or Wear: Es atropellado por The Mole. #A Spell to Malice: De nuevo es atropellado por The Mole (y dos veces, primero en un auto y luego en un tren). #Dolling' if Bleed: Es mutilado por Svet mientras era sonámbula. #The Big Fire Bullet: Es aplastado por el avión, junto a Mayor Grips. #A Thousand Treat (debatible): Pudo haber muerto en algún momento por los clones de Treat. #Rocket Power!: Junto con Toothy y Swallon, mueren de un ataque de risa. #Voodoo You Are?: Se ahoga luego de que su muñeco vudú cae en el océano. #¡Curses!: Partido en dos por una sierra. #Coin Toss: Es atravesado por varias monedas. #A Night in a Ghost City: Comido por un mutante. #The Ending of All Times: Muere cuando el planeta explota. Pero en la segunda parte es revivido. Relaciones Amigos *'Zippy:' Es como un hermano para el, ya que en las buenas y en las malas ha estado junto a el, sin importar que tan tensa sea la situación. *'Lumpy:' Como Zippy, también es su mejor amigo, siempre lo ayuda cuando Mellow se estresa o desespera, además de eso, siempre lo ha respetado y hasta ha tolerado su estupidez. *'Fantasie:' Se volvió su mejor amiga desde que la conoció y se defendieron el uno con el otro, llegando con el tiempo a acercarse más el uno con el otro. Actualmente son pareja. *'Bonnie:' Fueron por un corto tiempo novios y aunque con ella vivió múltiples desastres y fastidios, Mellow aprendió que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad si realmente la quieren, por lo que desde Chained Off hicieron las pases y pudieron comenzar de nuevo como amigos. Con el tiempo ha mejorado bastante. *'Nutley:' Lo respeta y se nota que le tiene gran confianza. *'Handy:' Aunque ahora casi no interactúan, se ha demostrado que aún hay buena amistad entre ellos, tal como se ve en The Ending of All Times, luego de salvarlo de un pozo de lava. *'Monchis:' Con ella tiene una situación similar a Handy, ya que redujeron sus interacciones, pero aún demuestran amistad. *'Black Berry:' A pesar de lo sucedido en The Trip Delay, Mellow la aprecia y considera alguien de fiar, además ni el lo sabe, pero le es imposible para el enojarse con ella. *'Wingles:' No la soportaba al principio, pero ahora le ha tomado cariño para considerarla una amiga más y viceversa. *'Sloven':' Le tenía miedo a Mellow al principio, pero después se hicieron grandes amigos. *'Bonnibel:' Tenía un gran conflicto con ella, pero luego de conocerse mejor, comenzaron lentamente a entenderse, en Joined by Force, se acabó el odio y ahora son amigos. *'Toothy:' Aunque lo quiere, a veces le irrita que quiere animarle cuando se siente mal, pero sabiendo que sus intenciones son buenas, lo tolera, y además le ha salvado la vida en múltiples ocasiones, por lo que es obvio que lo quiere como un amigo (algo de lo que Toothy está perfectamente consciente), de lo contrario, lo dejaría morir. *'Swallon:' Similar a Toothy, y a veces Swallon también lo sabe, para Mellow es como un hermano, además es notable lo desconfiado que Swallon es con todos, pero con Mellow es la excepción, de hecho Mellow, además de Bonnibel y Toothy, también sabe por qué odia la navidad, algo muy personal de Swallon que no le contaría a cualquiera. *'Dawn "Wood":' Mellow a menudo discute con ella, ya que tienen los mismos objetivos, pero formas muy distintas de realizarlos, además Mellow se enoja con ella cuando no hace lo que le pide, y otro detalle que pasa desaparecido es que Mellow no confía en ella después de un episodio, sin embargo, saben como trabajar en equipo y realizar un buen plan cuando se requiere, según lo que Mellow dijo en una ocasión, Dawn le recuerda mucho a el cuando tenía su edad, por eso a pesar de todo, Mellow le tiene un cariño especial. Enemigos *'Crafty:' Mellow es único que nunca toma en serio sus planes (excepto en Happy Tree Movie), ya que según el, es muy estúpido para hacerlo, en algunos casos ni siquiera tiene que moverse para que algo le salga mal. *'Jigoku:' A diferencia de los otros antagonistas, Mellow si se toma en serio sus planes y a menudo lo evita, según el, porque "Ya hay mucha gente haciendo miserable mi vida con su presencia, no necesito más ayuda, gracias" y no quiere a nadie estorbándole (pero sólo es una excusa para ocultar su lado suave), Jigoku sería el único a quien Mellow muestra verdadero odio, ya que a los demás los trata de forma indiferente y despreocupada. *'Pop:' Aunque Mellow siempre es educado con los adultos, incluyéndolo, Mellow no lo soporta por su irresponsabilidad con Cub, pero viendo que lo quiere, no le dice nada. *'Lifty y Shifty:' Lo que más tiene que soportar en el mundo, son a los hermanos mapache, debido a que le han robado varias veces, pero terminan pagando un alto precio por ello, ya que sin darse cuenta le roban objetos que para el tienen un valor sentimental muy alto, pero a pesar de todo, siempre los deja ir, ya que a Mellow solo le importa recuperar lo perdido, no matarlos. *'Callow:' Mellow no tolera su personalidad y tampoco le agrada la gente que se obsesiona con caerle bien a todos. Curiosidades *Es nieto de Nimble *Según el episodio de HTF3 Nastoyashcheye, Mellow viviría (físicamente) hasta los 95 años. *Mellow al igual que Handy, cuenta con una expresión propia que consiste en hacer un ''facepalm con los ojos cerrados y decir "Vamos" en ruso, usando un tono muy bajo. Ocasionalmente otros personajes también la hacen, pero sin incluir la palabra rusa. *Mellow es el personaje más antiguo de su creador, con cuatro años de existencia. *Al igual que Bullet, Mellow corre muy seguido en cuatro patas. *El apellido de Mellow tiene una ironía oculta, ya que Steklov (aunque existente en la vida real) es usado como un juego de palabras entre las palabras inglesas Steak Love, que se traduciría como Amor a la Carne. La ironía está en que Mellow es vegetariano, algo aún más irónico, ya que su especie es carnívora. *Mellow es uno de los personajes de Sr. Handy (hasta ahora) que se sabe que son vegetarianos. *Mellow es el primer personaje que revela su nombre completo hasta ahora (Yuri Steklov), lo que revela en To Kill a Mocking-Bear. *Es uno de los doce personajes, junto con Swallon, Brownie, Lucky, Cuddles, Monchis, Lumpy, Guffaw, Lyko, Bonnibel, Fantasie y Sunshine a quienes Bonnie recordaría o extrañaría si se fuera para siempre de Happy Tree Town como lo menciona en Intimate Interviews. *Es uno de los personajes en tener una mascota, en este caso, una araña: Pins. *Mellow originalmente sería mujer. *Según lo revelado en Little Patience, Mellow no celebra su cumpleaños. En el mismo episodio se ve que en relación a las fotografías de Toothy, Mellow llevaría viviendo cinco años en Happy Tree Town antes de que HTF2 comenzara. De hecho se ve en HTFGO!, la cual podría ser una precuela más simple de la primera serie. *Mellow tiene un teléfono que se asemeja bastante a un "Nokia". *En Happy not Ever tiene cabello negro. *Junto con G.U.M.M.Y., posiblemente experimentaron los mayores cambios desde su existencia, uno de ellos es la eliminación de su demonio (aunque Wollem sigue existiendo, como demonio de Nimble, llamado Elbmin). *A pesar de ser su primer personaje, no es el personaje principal de su creador, en cambio sería Feeble. *Su boca es un poco más pequeña que la de los otros personajes. *Mellow ha sobrevivido en el primer episodio de todas las series en las que participó. *Ha tenido dos cambios de vo. En la quinta temporada de HTF2 le cambia por completo la voz, pero en la séptima temporada recupera su voz original. Sin embargo, en HTFGO! en adelante sufre otro cambio de voz, esta vez permanente. *Mellow le teme a los incendios (Arsonfobia), igual que Nimble. *Su versión femenina se llama Malloa. *Aunque no sepa nadar, en Spaced Out nada sin problemas. *Mellow es el personaje que más ha muerto y revivido: **En A Spell to Malice fue atropellado por The Mole y revivido en el hospital, aunque fue el alma de Blasen la que entró en el cuerpo de Mellow. **En A Last Chance murió de ébola y fue revivido por un deseo de Swallon. **En ¡Curses! fue partido a la mitad y la herida lo mató, pero fue revivido a mitad del capítulo, pero al final muere de nuevo. **En la película después de vencer a Crafty y Jigoku, cayó muerto, debido a que anteriormente había quedado muy herido, pero todos sus amigos lo revivieron junto a un hechizo del Reditum de Connie. **En Stop and Look Me! murió varias veces, pero volvió a la vida gracias al Reditum de Connie. **En The Ending of All Times el planeta explotó, pero en la segunda parte, Zippy con la ayuda de la Divinidad, regresó todo a la normalidad. ***En total fue revivido 6 veces. *Mellow es uno de los personajes que nunca fue visto viviendo dentro de un árbol, en su caso, vive en una cueva. *Mellow es desafortunadamente el personaje más "shipeable" y ha sido constantemente emparejado por los fanboys y fangirls con otros personajes femeninos, debido a sus interacciones con estas, aunque actualmente tiene pareja, Fantasie, además de esta, ha sido también emparejado con Wingles, Bonnibel, Mist, Black Berry, Dawn "Wood", incluso con Bonnie a pesar de que actualmente ya no son pareja. *Originalmente Mellow no iba a tener un interés romántico. *El iba a tener el rol de Shyney en Fight Friends, pero fue cambiado, la razón fue porque el episodio implicaba que Mellow saltara a un volcán, pero al tenerle miedo al fuego, no habría tenido sentido. *Es uno de los personajes que habla con acento. **Sin embargo, al igual que Wingles y Bonnibel, su acento no se nota mucho. **También junto con Patsy y Sean (sólo en su debut), son los únicos personajes de su creador que hablan con acento. *Mellow es uno de los pocos amigos de Blasen. *Mellow es el único personaje que tuvo su primera muerte en un episodio con dos partes. *Antes de estrenar al personaje, este llevaba bigote, pero a su creador no le gustó y se lo quitó. *Es uno de los personajes que sabe tocar un instrumento, en este caso, una guitarra. *Las únicas dos veces que ha hablado en ruso fluido fue en Don't Time Go! y en su Ka-Pow!. *El iba a morir permanentemente en A Last Chance, pero la idea se descartó. *Es ruso. *Debido a su carácter, su creador pensó que sería un personaje odiado, pero en realidad, es uno de los más populares. *En el minisitio de HTF2 (no real) dice que Mellow y Blasen son amigos, lo cual es falso, ya que nunca se encontraron directamente. *Es el único que no apareció en ningún HTF. *El es uno de los personajes que no tiene dientes de conejo. *Iba a ser un gato originalmente, pero fue cambiado a lobo para no tener parecido con Negu. *Tiene un ojo de vidrio como se ve en Mellon' of Dare, esto lo hace uno de los personajes principales que perdió de forma permanente una parte de su cuerpo, los otros son Russell, Handy, Wingles, Lyko, Sean, Poisons y actualmente Dawn "Wood". *Su fruta favorita es el melón. *Mellow fue el primer personaje en asesinar a Cro-Marmot de forma visible y sangrienta. *Es uno de los personajes que usa ropa. *En todas las series donde participó tuvo baja participación. *Es uno de los personajes que no muere en su episodio debut. *El y Nimble son los únicos personajes de Sr. Handy que aparecen en Happy Tree Friends: Crónicas de Guerra. *A pesar de que la sexta temporada es la más extensa de HTF2, Mellow sólo aparece en dos episodios. *Su taza de supervivencia en HTF2 es de 65.9%. **En la serie de TV es de 92.8%. **Y en HTF3 es de 79.13%. *Mellow es uno de los personajes con un episodio Ka-Pow! (Since Everything Began). Galería Artículo Principal: Mellow/Galería.